A wide assortment of implantable medical devices (IMDs) are presently known and in commercial use. Such devices include cardiac pacemakers, cardiac defibrillators, cardioverters, neurostimulators, and other devices for delivering electrical signals to a portion of the body and/or receiving signals from the body. Pacemakers, for example, are designed to operate so as to deliver appropriately timed electrical stimulation signals when needed, in order to cause the myocardium to contract or beat, and to sense naturally occurring conduction signals in the patient's heart.
Devices such as pacemakers, whether implantable or temporary external type devices, are part of a system for interacting with the patient. In addition to the pacemaker device, which typically has some form of pulse generator, a pacing system includes one or more leads for delivering generated stimulation pulses to the heart and for sensing cardiac signals and delivering sensed signals from the heart back to the pacemaker. As is known, pacemakers can operate in either a unipolar or bipolar mode, and can pace the atria or the ventricles. Unipolar pacing requires a lead having only one distal electrode for positioning in the heart, and utilizes the case, or housing of the implanted device as the other electrode for the pacing and sensing operations. For bipolar pacing and sensing, the lead typically has two electrodes, a tip electrode disposed at the distal end of the lead, and a ring electrode spaced somewhat back from the distal end. Each electrode is electrically coupled to a conductive cable or coil, which carries the stimulating current or sensed cardiac signals between the electrodes and the implanted device via a connector.
In order to perform reliably, cardiac pacing leads need to be positioned and secured at a targeted cardiac tissue site in a stable manner. One common mechanism for securing an electrode position is the use of a rotatable fixation helix. The helix exits the distal end of the lead and can be screwed into the body tissue. The helix itself may serve as an electrode or it may serve as an anchoring mechanism to locate an electrode mounted to the lead body adjacent a targeted tissue site. The fixation helix may be coupled to a drive shaft that is further connected to a coiled conductor that extends through the lead body as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,512 to Bisping et al. A physician rotates the coiled conductor at a proximal end to cause rotation of the fixation helix via the drive shaft. As the helix is rotated in one direction, the helix is secured in the cardiac tissue. Rotation in the opposite direction removes the helix from the tissue to allow for repositioning of the lead at another location.
Combination devices are available for treating cardiac arrhythmias that are capable of delivering shock therapy for cardioverting or defibrillating the heart in addition to cardiac pacing. Such a device, commonly known as an implantable cardioverter defibrillator or “ICD”, uses coil electrodes for delivering high-voltage shock therapies. An implantable cardiac lead used in combination with an ICD may be a quadrapolar lead equipped with a tip electrode, a ring electrode, and two coil electrodes. A quadrapolar lead requires four conductors extending the length of the lead body in order to provide electrical connection to each electrode.
Pacemaker systems, as well as other medical devices such as those mentioned above, can utilize a wide variety of lead designs. Many considerations are taken into account when optimizing the design of a lead. For example, minimizing lead size is important since a smaller device is more readily implanted within the cardiac structures or coronary vessels of a patient. Electrical insulation between multiple conductors and their associated electrodes is crucial to providing the desired therapeutic effect of electrical stimulation. With the increased number of insulated conductors required in quadrapolar leads, the diameter of the lead body is increased. It is desirable, however, to minimize the lead body diameter while maintaining proper insulation and the structural integrity of the lead.
Moreover, providing features that make a lead easier to implant and extract allows the clinician to complete the associated surgical procedure more safely and in less time. Finally, an optimized lead design is ideally manufactured using techniques that are relatively simple and easy to verify. The resulting product should be easy to test so that manufacturing defects can be detected prior to the implant of the device within a patient. What is needed, therefore, is an improved lead design that takes all of the foregoing factors into account, thereby providing a device that can be safely and efficiently deployed, used, and, if necessary, extracted.